Yugioh! Bonds Over Time
by QuasarSeeker
Summary: Hey guys my first fic! Its on Yugioh and it has almost all the main characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Me:Hey guys and welcome to my first fic! Let's introduce the characters

Yugi: Hi!

Jaden: Yo!

Yusei: Hey!

Yuma: Hiya!

Tea: Hiya!

**(After 15 minutes)**

Me: Thats all of them! R&R!

* * *

The sun was out and the breeze was calm. In the huge city of Domino, Japan was a bot who's skills in a certain game could not be rivaled. His name... Yugi Moto. With his faithful friends Joey, Tea and Tristan, he took down many dangerous opponents that weren't just threatening him, but the whole world; Maximillian Pegasus, Marik and the Egyptian Gods and the Seal of Orichalcos. All with the help of a being inside of him...

If we travel 10 years laters, we meet the amazing GX Gang **(Is that the name?)** of Duel Academy, and the strongest person there at a certain game... Jaden Yuki. The gang consisted of Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Bastion Miwasa, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan and Jesse Anderson.**(I left out Axel and Jim since it was too many people :D) **They had many adventures together; defeating the Shadow Riders, the Society of Light and the creatures of the Dark World. But Jaden too had two other being that were part of him in his soul...

**(A/N: Can you see the pattern?)**

We go another 20 years into the future, to the era of the Turbo Vehicles and a new art of the game. The hero in this era was a calm duelist who's skills were used to protect all. He is Yusei Fudo. Along with Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna and Leo, the 6 signers worked together to get rid of the Dark Signers, Yliaster and ZONE. After the final battle, all was peaceful and power of the Dragon was still protecting them...

Finally we get to the final space in time where we meet Yuma Tsukumo, Bronk, Tori, Shark and Kite.**(Like the GX gang, I left out a few people) **An energetic person who's life was changed by a certain card and being. His parents were gone, but Yuma still went to get rid of Vetrix and is on his way to fight the Barian World. Yuma also had a power on his side that helped him out alot...

We have now met the heroes of this story, but what unknown evil awaits them.

Welcome to **YuGiOh! Power and Time**

* * *

Sorry guys a bit short nothing much to write. Promise I'll write more next chapter and a bit of suspense too! Well until then, cya and please review and rate!


	2. Chapter 2: What happened?

Me: Hey guys I'm back!

Everyone else: -Groan-

Me: How dare you! Ill wipe you off the face of this planet!

Everyone else: Sure...

Me: (To Myself) I'll deal with them later and now lets continue with the fic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! GX or anything related to it.**

* * *

The day was warm and Yugi Moto was humming along with his friends to school. Joey and Tristan were bickering about things that weren't that important while Tea was listening to their conversation.

"Tristan you total idiot you have never ever ever won against me in a duel!" cried Joey.

"Yes I have like a million times Joey!" replied Tristan, smirking.

"I GIVE UP!" screamed Joey as Tea giggled.

Yugi smiled at his friends whilst talking to Yami.

"I wonder what's going to happen today" thought Yugi.

"You know Yugi, something happens everyday! It's just unavoidable." said Yami.

As soon as he said the word "unavoidable", a portal opened up in front of them. The whole gang, taken by surprise, slipped and fell into the swirling mass of darkness, their screaming heard from a mile away. But above in the morning sky, there was a shining streak of light flying across the sky.

**YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOH HHHH!(pyramid spins and comes to a stop)**

Meanwhile, at Duel Academy, we see the GX gang walking around the island, since it was a free day with no classes. As usual, Syrus and Hassleberry were arguing about who was Jaden's best friend while almost everyone else was laughing and watching.

"Private, your a little shrimp and the Sarge does not need a small guy like you!" exclaimed Hassleberry. Syrus went red with anger.

"Why you... Hassleberry I bet you couldn't even... um...um..." he stuttered. Hassleberry stifled his laughter.

"Ha can't say anything!" he cried triumphantly. While these guys continued bickering, Chazz had a really bad headache from listening to these 'slackers'.

"Can you two idiots shut up already?!" he shouted, really pissed off.

Just for that, Blair boxed him, which caused everyone to start laughing. While Chazz hobbled around in pain, the subject of the talk and his actual best friend were busy talking whispering about all the adventures that they had had so far. Jaden, with his patch of sun burnt hair and Jesse with his flowing blue hair were talking about something, oblivious to everyone else since they didn't want anyone to here for some reason and suddenly Jaden burst out laughing. The Queen of Obelisk however, was daydreaming about a certain brunette. Alexis thought '_He looks so cute when he laughs... wait what am I thinking, I only think of Jaden as a friend!' _

While she was shaking her head, Yubel appeared behind Jaden and was about the say something when abruptly the wind speed sped up and as everyone took their next step, a portal opened beneath the gang and everyone fell through it to who knows where.

**COMON AND GET YOUR GAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ON!(Duel Academy and Jaden come into sight)**

A red duel runner zooms around the track reaching speeds of around 800 mph. Following it go another red duel runner, a black duel runner and white circular one. Following them go two electronic skateboards somehow going at high speeds. Team 5D's enjoy the flow of the wind as the complete another lap of the track. Yusei's face appeared on the runners and the helmet's of Luna and Leo.

"Hey guys, do you want to go around again and stop at the end of this lap?". Yusei got his answer as Jack sped up and caught up to Yusei. So did Crow and the twins, but Akiza however was too busy thinking about someone.

"Hey Akiza, you alive?" asked Leo. Akiza shook her head and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just got distracted with some thoughts." she replied, smiling and caught up to the others.

"Well then, since we all agree, I do believe it's time to rev things up!" shouted Yusei and reached up to speeds up 900 mph.

The team zoomed around the track once again, while some of their friends watched in awe at how fast they we're going. Since the twins couldn't go as fast as that, they held of the sides of Jack's duel runner so that they could keep close to the team. As soon as they were done with the speed training, the team slowed down so that they could stop and go through the exit. However, out of nowhere, a portal opened up which looked kind of similar to Yusei's Accel Synchro and team hurtled down it, leaving the spectators in shock.

**LET****'S GET UP TO SPEED WITH YUGIOH 5D's! (The logo comes up)**

"I'm feeeling the flowwwwwwwww!" shouted a young boy and jumped down the stairs in a superman way and... crashed down onto the floor. The others sweat-dropped at the sigh of Yuma. Astral sighed.

"Yuma, may I ask what was the point of you attempting that stunt?" Yuma rubbed the back of his head.

"Um... Astral there was no point at all, just to show how brave I am I guess!". Tori giggled whilst everyone pretended to go with the talk even though they couldn't see Astral. Oblivious to Yuma, Tori sighed and looked at him.

'_He looks soooo cute like that! Wait what?' _she mentally shook her head and started talking with Bronk about Yuma's careless actions. Yuma just happily walked in front to school, talking with Astral about the number cards and that they had to get them from and before the Barians.

(**A/N: This is set before Astral disappears.)**

As the reached the school, they went in through the gates but Astral felt some kind of disturbance somewhere nearby. Yuma told the others what Astral had said and they hurried out of the school to the nearby abandoned warehouse. Astral suddenly went alert.

"Yuma, I do believe it is a portal that has opened up in here". Yuma cursed.

"Damn, it must be those idiotic Barians!". They gang hurried to were Yuma was going, who was following Astral. When they reached the site of the portal, the were met with a sight that surprised them a lot...

* * *

Finally i was waiting to finish this chapter. I finally made a 1000 words! In the next chapter find out what had happened and what was the site that the gang had seen.

Cya guys next time and please review!


End file.
